The following invention relates to a tassel for blind cords, of the type that has a minimum of two independent parts linked to the end of two cords to operate blinds, and some means to retain the mentioned independent parts in an assembled position, thereby making a tassel to operate the blinds. The mentioned means separate the parts when a force is applied between the cords associated between them, which could be, by extension, cables, cords, chains, tapes or any other equivalent element, as this does not affect the essence of the invention.
This invention is applicable in the field of curtain production, especially in regards to venetian blinds and roman shades.
Certain blinds, such as venetian blinds and roman shades, have several operating cords that should be moved simultaneously to keep the bottom of the blinds in a horizontal position during the raising or lowering of the blinds. To make the simultaneous movement of the cords easier, the ends are usually passed through a hole in a tassel, fixing the cord ends between each other with a knot. This knot means that the ends of the cords form a closed and resistant loop, which could be especially dangerous for young children as it causes a risk of suffocation when children play with the blind cords.
In utility model ES 1073373 U, which belongs to the applicant of the present invention, a tassel is taught for blind cords that allows for splitting when applying force, thereby avoiding the risk of suffocation.
The solution proposed in ES 1073373U consists of using a tassel made of two independent parts which forms other perimeter portions of the tassel; having some grooves in the confronted faces in order to achieve a correct centering in the assembled position; and retained by magnets in the assembled position; whereby the parts that makes up the tassel separate when there is a force applied to the operating cords that is strong enough to defeat the magnetic attraction. This tassel, when fulfilling the desired goal, is not cost-efficient because the magnetic resource make the cost of production very expensive.